fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Morgengloed: Verleden (3)
Dit is alweer de derde ff uit het leven van Morgenpoot! Nu is ze commandant, en gaat ze op zoek naar haar verleden en haar ouders! Ik ga dit boek héél anders maken dan Vuursters Missie, dus wees gerust. Pootje van Morgenpoot! Zie hier: de Clans Proloog Snelstaart liep door de sneeuw, met in haar bek twee jongen. Ze verzette zich tegen het schuldgevoel dat ze had tegenover Mistsprong. Had ze hem wel moeten achterlaten? Dit ging over de veiligheid van haar jongen. Opeens zag ze iets in de verte. Een schuur! Dit was haar kans. Hier kon ze schuilen! De laatste meters waren het zwaarst. Haar poten begaven het door de kou en met haar laatste krachten sloop ze verder, totdat ze in de warme schuur was. Haar kleintjes bibberden. 'Rustig maar, Morgenkit en IJzelkit, ik beloof dat het goed komt...' Haar snuit was bevroren en ze was zó verkouden dat ze onwijs moeite met ademhalen had. 'Wie ben jij? Het ziet eruit alsof je van ver komt!' klonk de stem van een rode kater. Hij lag comfortabel in het hooi en maakte plaats voor de moederkat. 'Mijn naam is Esra. Snelstaart boog haar kop ter begroeting en wankelde. Ze hoestte en vreesde het ergste. Groenhoest. Ze ging dit niet halen. 'Luister... breng hen... naar een Clan... ze zijn niet veilig bij mij... ratten...' Daarna begon ze weer te hoesten en haar oogleden sloten zich, om zich vervolgens in een slaap te storten waaruit ze nooit meer wakker zou worden. Esra bekeek de kits eens goed. 'Ik hoorde dat jullie Morgenkit en IJzelkit heetten.' Hij likte ze over hun kop. Ik kan niet voor ze zorgen, dacht hij bang. Wat moet ik doen? Een Clan... Nu wist hij wat de oplossing was. De sneeuwstorm was gestopt, maar deze Bladkaal was verrassend koud en Esra wist dat hij snel moest zijn. De moeder was gestorven en de twee hadden zo snel mogelijk melk nodig. Hij verliet de warme schuur en had in zijn bek de kits. Het grasveld waar hij woonde was met sneeuw bedekt en hij ploegde zichzelf moeizaam door de witte vloeistof. 'Wat doe jij hier, zo in Bladkaal?' miauwde een stem achter Esra en hij dook instinctief weg. 'Deze kits hebben dringend een moeder nodig' smeekte hij. 'Alsjeblieft, neem ze mee naar jouw Clan!' Hij wist dat dit een Clankat was, genaamd Lichtspikkel, en de commandant van een zekere Rivierclan. Maar hij kwam weinig buiten, en áls hij dat deed was het meestal aan de andere kant van de schuur en niet hier. Hij had verhalen gehoord van katten die in de schuur sliepen tijdens hun reizen, ook over deze Lichtspikkel, een aardige en loyale kat. 'Ik snap het, maar we hebben echt geen twee monden te voeden. Maar één van hen neem ik wel mee. Een moederkat heeft net haar enige jong verloren, en ik denk dat ze blij zal zijn. Heeft deze een naam?' Hij koos de voorste uit, die met haar kleine oogjes naar hem staarden. 'Morgenkit' mompelde Esra. 'Die... die naam heb ik zelf bedacht!' voegde hij er haastig aan toe toen de kater hem strak aankeek. Daarna nam hij de kit van hem over en rende hij de donkere nacht in. Hoofdstuk 1 Morgengloed geeuwde. Cirkelsteen lag naast haar, en ze zag dat Schijnselmist rechtop zat. De jonge poes was een paar dagen geleden, na een nacht in het medicijnhol, ook in het krijgershol getrokken. Vissenkit gluurde naar binnen. 'Wauw! Ooit zal ik hier ook liggen, toch mama?' Zijn moeder, Kleurstroom, knikte. 'Jij wel, maar Ruiskit niet. Ze heeft zelf besloten dat ze medicijnkat wou worden.' Vissenkits blik vertrok van afkeer. 'De hele tijd in een naar muizengal ruikend hol kruiden sorteren? Nee, ik snap nog steeds niet dat ze het heeft gedaan. Kijk mam! Keister is wakker! Zou het nu al gebeuren?' Morgengloed snorde. Vissenkit en zijn zus werden vandaag leerlingen. Vissenkits enthousiasme deed haar denken aan dat van Rozendoorn. De rode poes was voor het krijgershol aan het genieten van de eerste zonnestralen. 'Ik hoop dat ik mentor wordt' zuchtte ze. 'Maar ik ben pas zes zonsopgangen geleden krijger geworden. Bovendien wil Ruiskit medicijnkat worden en Vissenkit wordt waarschijnlijk leerling van een oudere krijger. Misschien Klimstaart, Bruinwilg of Bloemveder?' Morgengloed was net van plan om te zeggen dat zij al mentor was geworden de dag na haar wake, toen ze zich bedacht. Kervelklauw was één van de meest ervaren krijgers, en hij stond trots met Keister te praten. Ze wilde haar vroegere leerling natuurlijk geen valse hoop geven... '...Kervelklauw, jij zal mentor van Vissenpoot worden. Jij bent een senior krijger en bijna een oudste, en jouw wijsheid kan goed van pas komen. Ruiskit, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Ruispoot. Traanvacht, je bent niet erg jong en het wordt tijd voor jou om een leerling te nemen. Hopelijk wordt hij een net zo goede medicijnkat als jij.' De ceremonie was afgelopen, en je kon de teleurstelling op Schijnselmists en Rozendoorns gezichten lezen. Maar zij zullen binnenkort ook mentor worden, dacht Morgengloed blij. En ze wist dat in ieder geval Rozendoorn niet kon wachten op dat moment. Hoofdstuk 2 W-waar ben ik?' stotterde Morgengloed. Een donker bos vol geheimen, dat was haar eerste conclusie. Ze liep een open plek op die helder werd verlicht door een kater die op een rots zat. 'Lichtspikkel?' miauwde Morgengloed ongelovig. 'Lichtspikkel, waarom bezoek jij me in mijn dromen, en niet Kroosvacht? Met hem had ik de sterkste band.' Lichtspikkel knikte. 'Dat is waar, maar ik ben hier om iets aan jou te vertellen. In jou woedt een tweestrijd: ben je loyaal aan de Rivierclan of ga je op zoek naar de Hemelclan? Het enige middel om antwoord daarop te vinden is een reis, met als eindpunt de Hemelclan, of wat daar ook van over is. Ga naar de schuur aan de rand van het Rivierterritorium. Daar zal je reis beginnen, en je zal er een kat ontmoeten die je verder helpt. De reden dat ik het vertel is dat diezelfde kat jou ooit aan mij heeft gegeven, en ik je naar de Rivierclan heb gebracht. Het spijt me echt dat ik het nooit heb vertelt. Sorry.' Daarna vervaagde Lichtspikkel en bleef Morgengloed alleen achter in het donker.'' Morgengloed werd wakker. Ze zou nu meteen vertrekken, dat wist ze zeker. Cirkelsteen mompelde wat in zijn slaap en Morgengloed stond op, om vervolgens naar Keisters hol te gaan. 'Keister' fluisterde ze, 'ik wil je wat vertellen. Ik ga weg, en ik weet niet of ik ooit nog wel terugkom. Ik ga op zoek naar de Hemelclan.' Keister schoot overeind. 'Maar je bent commandant! Wie moet die taak overnemen volgens jou?' 'Cirkelsteen' mompelde ze. 'Ja, hij is de beste keuze.' Keister gaf haar een kopje. 'Ik hoop dat je vindt wat je zoekt. Veel succes!' Morgengloed liep het hol uit, verbaasd door de plotselinge emotiewisseling van haar leider, en zag Cirkelsteen in het midden van het kamp zitten. 'Ik heb het wel gehoord. Je gaat weg. Nauwelijks een maan commandant en je verlaat de Clan al. JE HEBT NU PLICHTEN, MORGENGLOED!' voegde hij er luider aan toe. 'Ik had een ander afscheid gewenst!' blies Morgengloed. 'Hopelijk doe je het goed als vervangende commandant!' Ze rende weg. 'Wacht, Morgengloed, wacht! Ben ik echt de vervangende commandant? Waarom heb je mij gekozen? MORGENGLOED!!!' Geen antwoord. Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry, beukte het steeds door Morgengloeds kop. Ik had je willen meenemen, maar dit is iets wat ik alleen moet doen. Maar ik hou nog steeds van je, Cirkelsteen. Hoofdstuk 3 Het was al na maanhoog, en Morgengloed stond voor de schuur. 'Hallo?' vroeg ze voorzichtig. Geen antwoord... Dan moest ze maar naar binnen. Ze trippelde de deur, die op een kiertje stond, door, en het hooi knarste onder haar voeten. Ze zag een hoopje rode vacht liggen, en even later besefte ze dat het een kater was. Hij was vast aan het dromen, want een luid gesnor klonk op uit zijn keel en zijn nagels schoten in en uit. Morgengloed besloot om de kater niet wakker te maken, draaide een paar rondjes en viel meteen in slaap. 'Waar ben ik?' gaapte Morgengloed. Door de deuropening zag ze de eerste, helderroze stralen die de nieuwe morgen aankondigden. 'Je bent hier, in mijn schuur.' Hoewel de kater het woord 'mijn' met nadruk zei, klonk er geen onvriendelijke ondertoon in zijn stem. Integendeel, hij liet een geamusseerd mrauw horen. 'Ik word wakker en dan ligt er opeens een Clankat in mijn schuur! Ik schrok me dood.' Hij likte aan zijn poten. 'Mijn naam is Esra, en wie ben jij?' Plotseling herinnerde ze het gesprek met Lichtspikkel weer. 'Maar... dan ben jij degene die mij ooit aan de Rivierclan heeft gegeven. Esra verstarde. 'Mo-morgenkit???' 'Morgengloed nu' verbeterde ze de kater. En hoe kan het dat wij elkaar nooit eerder ontmoet hebben?' Esra ging door met zijn wasbeurt, terwijl hij het één en ander uitlegde. 'Tja, ik kom niet heel vaak meer buiten, ik denk zo ongeveer twee keer per dag. Door de Clankatten word ik als indringer beschouwd, en daarom ga ik liever aan de ándere kant naar buiten.' Hij liet haar een groot gat aan de achterkant van de schuur zien. 'Ik ga altijd buiten het territorium van de Clans naar buiten.' Hij staarde door het gat, naar iets wat alleen hij zag. 'Sinds IJzel weg is, voel ik me erg eenzaam.' 'Wie is IJzel?' vroeg Morgengloed nieuwsgierig. 'IJzel? Ken je hem niet meer? Morgengloed, hij was jouw bróér!' Het duizelde haar en ze moest moeite doen om niet om te vallen. Ze had... ze had een broer! 'Is hij dood?' miauwde ze angstig. 'Weet ik veel' gromde Esra. 'Hij is weggegaan om de Hemelclan te zoeken, omdat hij beweerde dat zijn thuis niet hier was. Dat is denk ik... ongeveer een maan of vier geleden.' Morgengloed gromde. 'Dus al die tijd woonde mijn broer híér en ik wist het niet?' Esra deinsde achteruit. 'Ik had wel wat behoefte aan gezelschap, dus heb ik hem nooit over jou verteld. Ik was bang dat hij weg zou gaan.' Morgengloed slikte. Het had nu wel lang genoeg geduurd, nu was het tijd om de rode kater te gaan inlichten over haar reis. Hoofdstuk 4 'Esra, ik...' begon Morgengloed. 'Ja, ga maar door' spoorde Esra haar aan. 'Ik ga ook op zoek naar de Hemelclan.' Esra lachte. 'Dacht je dat je dát aan mij moest vertellen! Dat was al zo duidelijk als wat. En nu zoek je een gids die het eerste gedeelte achter de schuur goed kent. Ach, waarom zou ik niet meegaan. Misschien zie ik IJzel dan weer.' Morgengloeds hart maakte een sprongetje van geluk. 'Maar pas op!' waarschuwde Esra, 'niet zo ver hiervandaan woont een Jack Russel. Het zit nou eenmaal in hun bloed om katten te doden. Hij grijpt ze bij de keel...' Morgengloed kuchte. 'Details, details. Zullen we maar vertrekken?' Esra knikte en ging Morgengloed voor, naar het gat in de achterkant van de schuur. 'Keister, nee...' mompelde Cirkelsteen. Hij drukte zijn vacht in die van de oude leider. 'Morgengloed had nooit weg moeten gaan! Keister, waarom heb je haar laten gaan terwijl je wist dat je snel zou sterven?' Keister miauwde zachtjes: 'Omdat het haar lotsbestemming is om de leider van de Rivierclan te worden. Ik kon onmogelijk toestaan dat mijn Clan uitgeroeid zou worden vanwege een tweestrijd in het hart van hun leider. Ze moet nu beslissen wat haar thuis is: de Hemelclan of de Rivierclan.' 'Ga niet weg, de Clan heeft je nodig!' Die laatste zin hoorde Keister al niet meer. Zijn kop lag roerloos opzij en zijn flank bewoog niet meer. 'KEISTER!!!' Geen antwoord. Cirkelsteen voelde zich, voor het eerst in tijden, alleen. Morgengloed was weg, zijn vrienden hoorden bij de andere Clans, en de leider waarvoor hij zoveel respect had was dood. ''Ik zal je steunen'miauwde een stem. Even dacht hij dat het de geest van Keister was, maar de stem kwam van Bruinwilg, zijn vroegere mentor die nu één van de oudste krijgers was. 'En ik ook!' snorde Schijnselmist, zijn vroegere leerling. 'We zullen er patrouilles op uitsturen om Morgengloed terug te halen' besloot Bruinwilg, maar Kervelklauw, de derde kat in het hol, protesteerde. 'Waarom zou Morgengloed onze leider moeten worden? Doordat zij haar behoeftes voor het belang van de Clan stelde mist ze het leiderschap!' Zijn stem klonk geamuseerd, en Cirkelsteen besefte met een schok dat Kervelklauw een hekel aan Morgengloed had, omdat zij het plan had bedacht waardoor Kroosvacht, Kervelklauws zoon, was overleden. 'Nee' miauwde Cirkelsteen. 'Morgengloed is de ware leider van de Rivierclan. Waar ze ook zijn mag, ik weet zeker dat ze terug zal komen.' Kervelklauw spuugde. 'En wat als ze níét terugkomt? Dan zitten we manen opgescheept met een leider die niet eens de echte commandant was, LAAT STAAN dat hij negen levens heeft!' Bruinwilg probeerde de kater te kalmeren, maar Kervelklauw sloeg naar de bruine kater. 'Ik weet precies wat ik doe!' gromde hij en drukte hem tegen de grond. Cirkelsteen sleurde de oude kater van Bruinwilg af en Schijnselmist snauwde: 'Pap, denk eens na! We moeten Cirkelsteen gehoorzamen. Het moet de wens van de Sterrenclan zijn dat Morgengloed ons zal leiden.' Kervelklauw draaide zich om. 'De Stérrenclan heeft Keister van ons afgenomen, om hem vervolgens te vervangen voor een kat die haar eigen Clan verlaat terwijl ze plichten heeft! JULLIE ZIJN ALLEMAAL GESTOORD GEWORDEN! En van jou, mijn dochter, had ik nooit verwacht dat je mij zou verraden!' Gealarmeerd door de woede uitbarsting kwamen Bloemveder, Kervelklauws partner, en Rozendoorn, Kervelklauws andere dochter, het hol binnen stormen. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?!' Cirkelsteen kreunde. De eerste dag van zijn leiderschap en er waren al meteen problemen. Hoofdstuk 5 De dagen gingen voorbij, en alleen de drang om haar broer te vinden hield Morgengloed op de been. Vijf zonsopgangen geleden was het nu al dat ik vertrokken ben, dacht ze wanhopig. 'Zullen we de Hemelclan ooit vinden?' vroeg ze aan Esra, maar de eenling haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wie zal het zeggen?' Ze trokken nu door een rotsachtig terrein, en het herrinnerde Morgengloed aan de reis met Eclipsvlam, Zwartstreep, Regenpoel en... Cirkelsteen. Oh, wat verlangde ze naar zijn gezelschap. Hoe zou het daar nu gaan? Hoe ging het met de training van Vissenpoot en Ruispoot? En was Egelkit al leerling? Het kleintje moest nu wel zes manen oud zijn. Het leek alsof ze al manen weg was, en in gedachten hoorde ze steeds het gezellige rumoer in het kamp. "Heeft iemand Vissenpoot gezien?" "En, hoe vind jij dat Rozendoorn vecht?'" "Kom je mee voor de training?" Morgengloed snorde bij de gedachte. Ze keek naar de hemel. Volle maan! Dat zou betekenen dat er vanavond een Grote Vergadering zou zijn! Hopelijk zou Keister een beetje goed uitleggen waarom ze weg was gegaan. Straks vonden de andere Clans nog dat ze zich niet loyaal gedroeg... Ach joh, maak je niet zo druk, dacht Morgengloed terwijl ze snorde. Keister en ik begrijpen elkaar. Ze dacht aan die ene keer dat de oude kater tegen haar had gezegd dat hij vroeger ook naar de Stenen Cirkel was gereisd... ze hadden best veel gemeen. 'Kijk!' onderbrak Esra haar gedachten. 'Een spleet in de rotsen, daar kunnen we overnachten!' Morgengloed knikte en liep stug door, omdat ze ernaar verlangde om zich onder de zilverpels te kunnen oprollen... Cirkelsteen leidde de Rivierclankatten van de helling af. Daar stonden de andere Clans al te wachten. Oh, dacht Cirkelsteen, wat een stomkop ben ik om op mijn eerste Grote Vergadering als tijdelijke leider (en misschien ook de laatste) veel te laat te komen. Hij was de ontmoeting tussen de vier Clans hélemaal vergeten... Snel voegde hij zich bij de andere leiders en hoorde Kervelklauw nog net mompelen: 'Door hem kunnen we nu helemaal niet praten met de andere Clans! Wát een leider, zeg. Zelfs Morgengloed zal het beter doen.' Bladerster begon de vergadering. 'Er is een nieuwe leerling in de Schaduwclan, Botpoot. Braamdoorn is zijn mentor.' Cirkelsteen volgde Bladersters ogen, en zag dat ze naar een gespierde cyperse kater keek. Dat moest Braamdoorn zijn. 'De Donderclan heeft ook een nieuwe leerling: Paddenpoot, en zijn mentor is Zwartstreep' verkondigde Korrelster. Cirkelsteen was blij voor zijn beste vriend. Nou ja, beste vriend, van de katers wel. 'Wij hebben niet veel te melden, we hebben genoeg prooi. Bladval mag komen wat mij betreft!' gromde Straalster, en alle Windclankatten vielen haar bij. Nu is het mijn beurt, dacht Cirkelsteen zenuwachtig. 'Ehm... Keister is dood, en Morgengloed is op reis, vandaar dat ik hier sta. Wij hebben een nieuwe leerling, Vissenpoot, met Kervelklauw als mentor, en een nieuwe leerling medicijnkat, Ruispoot.' Niemand keek naar de twee leerlingen, want iedereen had het over Morgengloed. 'En waar is ze dan heen?' vroeg Bladerster. 'Ze is de Hemelclan zoeken. Haar ouders komen daarvandaan en ze wil ze terugvinden...' 'NONSENS!' gromde Straalster. 'Ik heb jou nooit vertrouwd, Cirkelsteen. Je hebt haar gewoon gedood om zelf de macht over te nemen!' Bladerster schudde haar kop. 'Cirkelsteen is een loyale Rivierclankat. Ik geloof je niet, Straalster.' Ook Korrelster schudde zijn kop. 'Volgens mij vergis je je.' De Windclanleider keek Cirkelsteen strak aan. 'Ik wil geen oorlog, maar ik geloof je oprecht niet, jonge krijger.' Cirkelsteen was blij toen de Windclanleider van de Groterots sprong en de vergadering afgelopen was. Hoofdstuk 6 Esra wenkte Morgengloed. 'Het is tijd om verder te gaan!' Morgengloed stond met tegenzin op. 'We lopen nu al dagen.' Esra lachte spottend. 'Jíj wou je broer vinden, ik niet.' Hij snoof de lucht op. 'Ik ruik katten. Misschien zwervers, dus we moeten oppassen.' Morgengloed liep achter Esra aan toen ze opeens gekrijs hoorden. 'Wat is dat?!' riep Esra verschrikt. Een kat in nood, dacht Morgengloed. Maar Esra kan niet goed vechten. Het is onverstandig ons daarmee te bemoeien. Maar haar poten dreven haar vanzelf naar het geluid toe. Daar, in een rotswand, waren tientallen ratten aan het worstelen met katten, en Morgengloed telde er maar drie. 'Dit is waanzin!' riep de eerste kat, een witte kater met grijze vlekken. 'We moeten vluchten!' 'Ik geef ons kamp niet zomaar op!' miauwde de tweede kater terwijl hij een rat wegsloeg. Het was een enorme langharige grijze kat. De derde was een witte poes, die wild aan het vechten was met een rat zodat ze niet zag dat één van de grijze dieren haar besloop van achteren. 'Kijk uit!' gilde Morgengloed en sprong op de rat af. De witte poes keek haar dankbaar aan. Esra hielp de wit grijze kater om een groep van zo'n tien ratten naar de rivier verderop te drijven. Het was een chaos, en de witte poes schudde haar kop. 'We kunnen dit niet winnen, Mistsprong. TERUGTREKKEN!' Esra gromde. 'Volg mij!' Hij leidde de groep naar de grot waar ze overnacht hadden. De wit grijze kater boog zijn kop. 'Bedankt dat jullie probeerden ons te helpen.' De witte poes drong zich naar voren. 'Ze zijn er ook in geslaagd, IJzelklauw. Eén van hen heeft mijn leven gered.' IJzelklauw! De waarheid sloeg bij Morgengloed in als een doorn. Deze drie katten, dat was alles wat over was van de Hemelclan. En haar broer hoorde daarbij! IJzelklauw sprak weer. 'Het was niet voldoende om ons thuis te redden, Witstaart. Esra, leuk om je terug te zien!' Hij gaf de rode eenling een kopje. 'Hoe gaat het ermee? En wie is dat?' IJzelklauw wees met zijn staart in de richting van Morgengloed. 'Dat... eh... dat is... je zus.' IJzelklauw staarde haar ongelovig aan. 'Wah...' De langharige krijgskat, die nog niets had gezegd sinds het gevecht, sprong op Morgengloed af. 'Morgenkit!' Deze kater is mijn vader, dacht Morgengloed blij. 'PAP!' riep ze. Toen IJzelklauw de grijze kater vragend aankeek, begon hij zijn verhaal. 'Lang, lang geleden, werden jullie twee geboren. Ik, Mistsprong, ben jullie vader en Snelstaart is jullie moeder. Op een dag begonnen de aanvallen van de ratten. We raakten meer en meer krijgers kwijt, veel werden vermoord door de dieren, anderen kozen ervoor om weg te gaan omdat het niet veilig meer was. Zo ook Snelstaart. Op een dag was ze ineens weg, we hadden het al over de plannen gehad om te vertrekken. Ik had geweigerd, maar uiteindelijk is ze stiekem gegaan. Twee manen geleden kwam IJzelklauw bij me terug. Hij heeft verteld dat Snelstaart dood was maar zei niks over jou, Morgenkit. Ik dacht dat die eenling, Esra, het wel had verteld als ze wat over je wist, dus namen wij alletwee aan dat je onderweg was gestorven, tijdens die zware bladkaal. Maar we hadden het mis... blijkbaar. Wat is er gebeurd? En waarom heb je mijn zoon niks verteld, Esra?' De rode kater schuifelde met zijn poten. 'Ik probeerde ze naar de Rivierclan te brengen, maar die hadden slechts melk voor één jong omdat een Clankitten diezelfde nacht nog was gestorven. Ik gaf ze Morgengloed...' 'Dus dat is haar krijgersnaam!' viel Mistsprong hem in de rede. 'Maar goed, ga maar verder.' Esra schraapte zijn keel. 'Ik had behoefte aan wat gezelschap en was bang dat IJzel, zo heette hij bij mij als eenling, zijn zus zou gaan opzoeken. Dus daarom heb ik hem niks verteld. Ik had behoefte aan gezelschap.' Mistsprong keek naar Morgengloed. 'Waarom ben je terug?' Morgengloed legde uit over de Stenen Cirkel, waarover Mistsprong heel trots was dat zijn dochter de Hemelsteen had ingenomen, over de profetie en het gevecht met de Moordclan, en toen ze vertelde dat ze commandant was zei IJzelklauw dat hij de Hemelclancommandant was, en uiteindelijk over haar reis. Nu stond IJzelklauw op. 'Ik heb geen thuis meer, Morgengloed. Ik zal met je meegaan naar de Rivierclan.' Morgengloed was verbaast, en natuurlijk ontzettend blij. Haar broer zou een echte Rivierclankat worden! 'Ik ga ook mee, ik wil jullie niet nogmaals verliezen. Bovendien wil ik... wil ik zien waar Snelstaart begraven ligt.' Zijn klauwen bewerkten de grond. 'Ik blijf hier' snorde Witstaart. Ik ga bij mijn zus wonen, bij haar tweebenen. Ze nam afscheid van Mistsprong, IJzelklauw en Esra, maar nam Morgengloed apart. Vannacht heb ik een droom gehad. Ik had geen idee waar het op sloeg, maar ik weet nu dat ik het aan jou moet vertellen. Haar woorden klonken krachtig, ook al fluisterde ze omdat ze niet wou dat iedereen de voorspelling zou horen. Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed Zij zullen de Clan redden... of verwoesten Hoofdstuk 7 'Wat betekend het?' vroeg Morgengloed. Witstaart snorde. 'Dit is jouw voorspelling, en jij moet uitvinden wat het betekend.' Morgengloed dacht na. Haar eigen bloed... IJzelklauw en Mistsprong! Het was fout om ze naar de Clan mee te nemen, of juist goed? Ze kon nu niet meer weigeren. En wie weet, de profetie had toch ook een goede kant. En was dit wel voor haar bestemd? Er was niks met de morgen in voorgekomen. Maar toch... Cirkelsteen zat voor de ingang van het leiderhol, terwijl hij keek naar Ruispoot die kruiden sorteerde, Vissenpoot die achter Kervelklauw het kamp uit glipte, Schijnselmist die met Bruinwilg aan het praten was... er miste iets, al anderhalve maan lang miste er iets... Morgengloed. Wat er miste was een leider met negen levens. Maar ik kan ze niet gaan halen, dacht Cirkelsteen in de hoop zichzelf te overtuigen. De echte Rivierclanleider leeft nog... Bruinwilg liep op zijn vroegere leerling af. 'Cirkelsteen, ik weet dat het moeilijk gaat zijn, maar wat de Clan écht nodig heeft is een leider die de goedkeuring van de Sterrenclan heeft, die negen keer moet sterven om de Clan te verlaten. Besef het nou maar: Morgengloed is dood.' 'Nee' fluisterde Cirkelsteen. 'Ik wacht op een teken van de Sterrenclan, dat ik Morgengloeds plaats in moet nemen.' Bruinwilg schudde zijn kop. 'Ik heb het geprobeerd.' De bruine krijgskat ging mompelend het krijgershol binnen. Het geblaf van de hond werd sterker en sterker. 'Hier heb ik haar begraven' miauwde Esra zacht. Mistsprong keek naar de aarde. De wilg boven hen wierp schaduwen op de grijze kater die langzaam vooroverboog. 'Ik heb mijn negen levens niet ontvangen, de ratten maakten de Fluisterende Grot onveilig. Maar geloof me, ik zou negen keer voor jou sterven.' Morgengloed kreeg een brok in haar keel toen ze de plek zag waar haar moeder begraven lag, en haar vader die er zo verloren bijstond maakte haar ook niet vrolijk. 'HOND!' gilde IJzelklauw opeens. Het beest sleepte zijn riem mee die hij had losgerukt, en gromde dreigend. Toen dook hij op de grijze krijgskat af. 'VADER, NEE!' schreeuwden Morgengloed en IJzelklauw bijna tegelijkertijd. Een tweebeen kwam tevoorschijn en gilde toen ze het kattenlijf zag dat roerloos tussen de kaken van de hond hing. Ze maakte het blaffende beest weer vast en liep er, boos schreeuwend tegen de hond, vandoor. Mistsprong lag daar, onder de wilg. Zou hij nu al bij Snelstaart zijn, vroeg Morgengloed zich af. Ze drukte haar neus in IJzelklauws vacht en snikte. Ze had hem maar zo kort gekend, en toch had ze tijdens haar reis een band met hem opgebouwd. 'Kom mee' miauwde Esra schor, 'laten we een kuil graven. Naast Snelstaarts graf.' De drie katten gingen zwijgend aan het werk. Hoofdstuk 8 Cirkelsteen deed zijn ronde door het territorium, samen met Rozendoorn. 'Denk jij dat Morgengloed nog terugkomt?' vroeg de rode poes spontaan. 'Ja, ik weet het zeker.' Hopelijk, dacht Cirkelsteen, klonk dat overtuigder dan hij zich voelde. Ze waadden door de ondiepe rivier die het kamp afsneed van de buitenwereld. Plotseling rook hij iets. 'MORGENGLOED!' 'Cirkelsteen! Cirkelsteen is daar!' Morgengloed rende vooruit, takken schramden haar gezicht en doorns staken in haar vacht, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. IJzelklauw en Esra volgden haar hijgend. 'Morgengloed!' Ze begon nog sneller te rennen bij de vertrouwde stem van haar vroegere leerling. Rozendoorn en Cirkelsteen, precies de twee katten die ze als eerste wou zien. Daar stonden ze. 'Je bent terug!' riep Cirkelsteen en hij verborg zijn gezicht in haar vacht. 'Keister is dood!' voegde Rozendoorn eraan toe. Morgengloed verstijfde en haar bek opende zich in een jammerkreet. 'En ik, zijn commandant, ik was er niet... nu ben jij zeker leider, hé?' Cirkelsteen schudde zijn kop. 'Nee. Ik wist dat je terug zou komen.' IJzelklauw stapte uit de bosjes. 'Esra is al terug. Hij... hij zei dat hij zich niet op zijn gemak voelde bij zoveel Clankatten. Hij vroeg of je hem snel weer kwam opzoeken.' Morgengloed snorde geamusseerd. 'Wat is het toch een bange muis.' Cirkelsteen keek verward naar de katten. 'Ehmm... jullie lijken nogal op elkaar...' begon hij, maar Morgengloed onderbrak hem. 'Hij is mijn broer. De Hemelclan bestaat niet meer, ze zijn uit hun thuis verdreven. Hij komt zich aansluiten bij de Rivierclan.' IJzelklauw keek naar de rivier. 'Je hebt nooit verteld dat ik zou moeten zwemmen om in jullie kamp te komen...' Cirkelsteen stelde de kat gerust. 'Je kan er doorheen waadden.' Het nieuws dat Morgengloed terug was verspreidde zich als een lopend vuurtje door de Clan. Iedereen kwam de nieuwe krijger bekijken. Ondertussen had Cirkelsteen het één en ander met Morgengloed besproken. 'Dus Egelkit is nog geen leerling?' vroeg Morgengloed aan Cirkelsteen. 'Ja. Zodra IJzelklauw het territorium goed kent en leert zwemmen kan hij een leerling nemen, toch?' vroeg hij. 'Dat is een prima idee' miauwde Morgengloed goedkeurend. 'Hij is een uitstekende jager en vechter.' Cirkelsteen knikte. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich verzamelen onderaan de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' Alle katten kwamen toestromen. Bruinwilg had IJzelklauw net het kamp laten zien, en het verhaal over de reis werd nu bekend onder steeds meer katten. Morgengloed begon. 'Ik heb begrepen dat Egelkit een halve maan meer heeft moeten wachten op haar ceremonie. De training van onze leerlingen kan niet uitgesteld worden. Egelkit, vanaf nu, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend, zal je Egelpoot heten. IJzelklauw, de Hemelclan heeft je vaardigheden gebracht die geen van ons kent. Jij zal door Bruinwilg getraind worden om te zwemmen, samen met Egelpoot. Jij zal ook mentor van haar worden.' IJzelklauw kreeg instructies van de andere krijgers. 'Raak nu met je neus die van Egelpoot aan.' Kleurstroom keek naar IJzelklauw, vol belangstelling. Maar Klimstaart is toch de moeder van Egelpoot, dacht Morgengloed verward. Ze bekeek de blik eens beter. Een blik van pure... liefde! Ze glimlachte. Kleurstroom was verliefd op IJzelklauw! Het kon niet beter. Haar broer maakte deel uit van de Clan, er was een nieuwe leerling, en misschien waren er zelfs kits op komst... en zij was leider. Een grote eer, maar ook een grote plicht. Wát de profetie ook voorspelde, de Rivierclan ging glorieuze tijden tegemoet. The End Klik hier voor deel 4: Verwoesting. Categorie:Morgengloed Categorie:Morgengloed: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot